My Savior
by Claire C. Griffon
Summary: When Claire is attacked by a group of Vampires, Spike comes out of nowhere to save her. Now, Claire is living in his crypt and is bening taken care of by him until she gets better. Will they become friends?
1. Into the Crypt

I've been having this ongoing dream for the past few weeks. I feel that it's time that I share it with the world. Some of the things I added, but most is from my dream. As it started as a dream, I'm not going to break it into chapters. Rather, I'll break it into the nights.

Disclaimer-I own none of the characters in this story(as much as I would like to own Spike) except for Claire and Katlynn.

* * *

It had been a great day at the mall. Very profitable too. My best friend and I were heading back from it around 10 that night. We were both tired, and wanted to get back to our houses as quickly as possiable. 

"Let's take a shortcut through the graveyard." my bud, named Katlynn, suggested. Going through a cemetary after dark, in Sunnydale. Not usually a wise choice. But hey, I wasn't going to complain. It was shorter, and my bags were really heavy. So, I agreed.

We climbed the fence and dropped into the graveyard. We were about halfway through it when I heard a noise from behind me. About half a dozen vampires popped out of nowhere as I looked behind me. "Crap!!" I said quietly. I looked over to where Katlynn had been standing a second ago, but she was gone. "THANKS!!!"I shouted after her. _Some help she was_. I thought.

I hadn't lived next to the strangest girl in town for all of my life and learned nothing though. Besides, living in Sunnydale has taught me to be prepard for an attack anytime. I pulled a stake out of my jean jacket pocket and brandished it at the oncoming vampires. It didn't even phase them. One, I guess he was the leader, smacked it right out of my hand. Then , he grapped my hair an pulled it. Hard.

"Aaaaiiiiiiieeee!!!" I screamed. "Somebody help me!! Please!" I yelled as loud as I could. There was a growl from behind me, and then the vampires scattered. I looked down, and saw a large gash in my new halter top that was showing red. _New shirt, and it's completly ruined..._ That was my last thought before I blacked out from lack of blood.

* * *

When I woke up, I was still in the dark. I mean that both literially and figurtivily too. Gradually, my eyes adjusted to the light and I saw that I was in a crypt. My first thought was that I had been kidnapped by the same vampire who had attacked my. However, that thought was soon changed when a man with blond hair, beautiful sapphire eyes, and a black leather duster. 

"You alright?"he asked. I reconized his accent as a harsher British than what my father had.

"I should be" I responded. I looked down at my aching gut and saw two things. First, I was wearing a different shirt. Second, I had what appeared to be strips of black t-shirts tied together.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Well, you were bleeding real bad. The wankers did a real number on you. I brough you back to my crypt, took out my homemade ace bandage, gave you one of my shirts, and let you wake up."

"Wait. You did say, crypt, right?"

"Yeah, I did"

"That means your a vampire!!!" I said fearfully. I tried to stand up, but discovered I was still really weak from the blood loss.

"Calm down. I'm not gonna eat you. If I had been going to, you wouldn't be here right now."

"If I stuck here with you, can I at least know your name?" I asked him.

He smiled. "Spike."

* * *

So, what did everyone think? Please review. oh, and don't worry if some of the things that happened didn't make a lot of sense. I told you this is a dream, so remeber that dream logic applies. 


	2. Caring and Sharing

Disclaimer- I own none of the characters in this story except for Claire.

Info- Claire is the main character in this story. She is 17 years old, and has lived in Sunnydale all of her life. Her next-door neighbor was the Slayer.

* * *

Spike. An intresting name. It fit a Vampire though. I heard him say something, but because I was lost in my own thoughts, I didn't register what he said next. "What??" I said 

"I asked you what your name was." he said again

"Oh. I'm Claire."

He nodded. It seemed to satisfy him, but with a Vampire, one can never be too sure. "so, what were you doing out in the cemetary in the mddle of the night?" he asked.

That made me mad. First off, it wasn't the middle of the night. Second, it wasn't really his bussiness, was it. But still, here I was in the crypt of a Vampire. I would have to be an idiot to tell him to shove off, and thankfully, I'm not. "I was on my way hime from the mall. My friend and I thought it would make a great shortcut to her home. Obviously, I was wrong. And I lost my new clothes in the process."

"Her home? Why not yours?"

That's it. This guy was really bugging me. Vampire or not, I was leaving. I stood up. Or rather, I tried to. Bloodloss generally equals becoming weaker. I think I was absent the day they taught that in Biology class. Anyways, I ended up making it about 2 feet until I fell down on my butt. Right in front of him. And do you know what Spike had the nerve to do then? He laughed. He laughed at me. And it wasn't even a polite little snicker. It was one of those that you would have expected to hear out of Santa when you were smaller.

"Do you mind shutting up?" I snapped at him.

"Actually, yeah, I do. But, since you're my guest, I will." he said, although he was still chuckiling quietly.

"Thank you." I said.

"Anyways, why her home? You not got one?"

"I had...have one." I said. I really hoped he didn't realize the little slip I made with the past tense. Lucky for me, he did.

"what happened to it?"

"Wha?"

"You said you had one. What happened to it?"

"Forclosed. After my parents..."I trailed off

"After they what?" he prompted.

I took a breath and swallowed hard. This wasn't easy to talk about. "After they got sucked into a hell dimension."


	3. Chocolate Problem

Disclaimer- I own no one but Claire (I wish I owned the characters though).

A/N- This whole Chapter is as seen from Spike's perspective

* * *

So, her parents were sucked into a hell dimension. Actually, that made a lot of sense, considering that this was Sunnydale and everything. People disappeared everyday for unknown reasons. Look at me a few months ago!

I looked back over at the girl. No, she had a name. Now, what was it again. Oh yeah. Claire. Nice name for her. It fit. I heard a noise. It was coming from Claire. Bloody hell, she was crying. Now, i don't know if you know this, but I'm not god with weepy people. Especially not weepy girls. What was I supposed to do? Say, "there, there, it's ok. Things like that happen in Sunnydale"? No, I don't think that would work very well.

What was it that the Slayer said whenever Dawn had a problem that she couldn't solve? Something about a candy. Candy Problem?? Candy Solution?? Chocolate Solution?? Chocolate Problem?? That was it, Chocolate Problem. Now, the question was, did I even own any chocolate that was still eatable?

"Wait here a sec Claire. I'll be right back." I said. Then I went downstairs. If I had any chocolate, that's were it would be. I searched all the drawers I had down there in a few seconds. That was an awesome thing about being a Vamp. Speed. You've gotta love it. Anyhow, eventually, I was able to find an unopened Hershey bar. Didn't know how old it was, but I didn't think that chocolate spoiled.

I brought it back upstairs and handed to to her. "what's this for?" she asked.

How to put this. I gave you chocolate to make you shut up. No, somehow, I didn't think that would fly. Time for some quick thinking, needless to say, not exactly my strong suit. "This sounds like a Chocolate Problem." There, kind, and yet to the point. Not bad, if I do say so myself.

She nodded and took it. "Thanks" she said, smiling for the first time since I had brought her here as she wiped away a stray tear cascading dowm her cheek. I think what was left of my heart melted right there.

"Get some rest now. You'll heal faster that way." I said, then I went downstairs to the fridge. I needed some blood. Bad. I should remember that chocolate problem thing though. It really seemed to cheer her up.

* * *

Please R/R.


	4. Shopping

A/N- This all takes place in another "world" i guess. It is a place where Spike got his soul put in instead of a chip, but he never went crazy or anything with it..

* * *

Well, there I was, in a Vamp's crypt, eating chocolate that had been given to me. What was I thinking?? Chocolate Rocks, that's what. I ended up staying there for a few more days, human hours of coarse. Well, eventually, Spike said that I was all healed up and asked me a question that completly cought me off guard. 

"You don't have anywhere else to go, right? Well, I got plenty of room here, so if you want..."

"You're inviting me to live here with you?" Yeah, slightly strange. Oh well. Hey, he was joking, right?

"Yeah. Among other things too, I would like my bandage and shirt back."

Um yeah. I don't think Ms. Manners has anything to say about this. You know, dear Manners, What should I say when invited to live in a crypt. Sincerely, Confused in California. Yeah, never seen a letter like that. Not that I read her or anything.

"Ummm, I'll give it a try. Just one proablem about you getting your shirt back. The only one that I had with me was the one I was wearing when I was attacked. I had more in the bag, but that's kind of gone now too." There. Innocent enough reply. I hope...

"Not a problem. The malls right across the cemetary. We can stop by tonight."

"Wait, rob the place?" I exclaimed. Robbing. Not high on my list of priorties. Right under committing murder and before getting myself killed.

"I don't rob places. I borrow indefiently without permission. Besides, I haven't been caught yet." he said sounding quite proud of himself.

_First time for everything _I thought. Didn't say it outloud though. Vampire in room with great hearing. Not usually a good time to insult one. "Fine. But, last time I walked through the graveyard at night, I ended up here. Any guarentee that won't happen again??"

He replied with none of his usual bravado. "Nothing will hurt you if I'm with you."

Yeah. That's right. He did just say that. Wanna know the scary thing?? I believed him.

* * *

So there we were, wandering across the graveyard at midnight in Sunnydale. Once again, this was not high on my list of priorties. Still, Vampire here that could kill me with a move of his hands. Not exactly in a position to argue at the moment. Eventually, we made it to the mall. Don't ask me how. I don't remember much about the trip there. Didn't really want to for that matter.

I was about to go try the door when Spike grabbed my had away from it with lightning fast movement. "Not that way" He mouthed to me. "Then how?"I whispered back. In reply, he grabbed me around the waist, and in one jump, we landed on top of the roof. I fought the urge to scream in fright. Me, scared?? Naw.

Anyways... He motioned for me to come over by him. I did, and a moment later, I wished I hadn't. He, and now me too, was standing on a skylight with the floor of a store in the mall very far below. Yeah. I just kept imagining what would happen if the glass suddenly gave away. Me, falling, floor, splat. In that order too.

Suddenly, I heard a click. I think it was quiet, but with my nerves wound up as much as they were, it sounded like a gunshot. I looked over at Spike and saw him opening up the skylight. I was just wondering how I was going to get into the mall that way when he reached over and jumped down with his arm around my waist again. This time, the ride wa smoother. I think it was because gravity was working for us, and not against.

When we had hit the ground, he let go and motioned for me to be quiet. Then, he snuck around the wall and into a room with a grey door. Ok. I'm now alone, in a mall, that's closed, at midnight. Not a good combo. A second later, he comes out, and I let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding. He steps up to me, and whispers gently in my ear, laughter silently added into his voice "What? Did you think I had left you here all alone in the dark?"

I didn't need to answer. He knew I did. The question is why? I think it was because I had been left alone so often. At school, home, when my parents left, and most recently, by Katlynn. I just though that I was doomed to be alone forever, people always leaving me.

So, anyways, back outta my thoughts and into the mall. My thoughts are generally scary anyhow. Just like my mind. Yeah. "What did you do" I asked him.

"Shut off all the security cameras so no one know that we're in here." He replied, and then started walking. Major props for Spike. Guy knows how to steal with the best of them. So, I followed him until he stopped outside onw of the department stores. "Go on. Pick out something to wear, or a few things for that matter. I know for a fact that girls can't go into a store without a full bag."

So,I laughed, and went on it. Picked out some clothes, but not the most expensive ones there. That would be even more wrong. I didn't go for the cheapest either though. Figured Spike would get kinda mad at that. Well, when I was done, I had one bag jammed pack full of jeans, and another of shirts, and the third and final filled with thinfs like socks, underwear, and other things...

I came out with them, and then Spike went inside. Ok, i had no clue what he was doing. So, I snuck in afer him. Bad Claire, bad Claire, I know. But hey, wouldn't you want to know too?? So, here I am, spying on Spike. Guess what I see?? Spike puts monay for all the things in my bag on the counter, and a note too. Dunno what the note says, no Vampire eyesite here. I'm guessing it says what it's for though.

Then, he comes back out of the store, and says "Let's go". So, we both go back to the skylight, he turns the cameras back one, picks my up, and we go to the roof. There, he closes up the skylight, and grabs me by the waist again. He jumps down with me (I reall think that I was getting used to that method of transportation at that point), and then let go. "Come on. Let's go back to the crypt". Ok, something's wrong here. He's all solom. I make a mental note to ask him about it when we get back, and then follow him back through the graveyard.

* * *

So, what do you all think?? Please R&R. 


	5. True Self

This chapter is Spike's again. I think I'm gonna start swiching on and off every other chapter.

* * *

Looking over at Claire on the way back from the mall, I finially realized why she had thought I had left her back there. Everyone she had even known in her life had. Why should I have been any different?? Didn't know how to tell her that I wasn't, and I doubt she would have bought it. I could at least relate though. I mean, look at my mum and Dru. Still, I felt sorry for her though. A 16 year-old shouldn't have to be alone in life, especially not this early in it. Why do you think I invited her to stay with me?Wasn't because I liked her or anything. Oh no. Nothing like that. I was almost posivite on that one. 

She was cute though. And I don't mean that as in the liking her instance either. Go and get your mind out of the gutter already, will you?? Holdin' all her bags, she looked innocent, not the usual girl that she looked like. You know, the tough and hard look she had as though she thought that nothin' in the world could hurt her. Back there though, she had let the real Claire shine through. For one moment, she allowed herself to feel. _God, I'm starting to sound like Giles._ I thought with a small snort of laughter.

She turned to me. "What are you laughing about?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Nothing. Just a thought I had."

"Which was??"

Thinking fast, I came up with something that I thought was equally funny. "The fact that a human girl is going to be living with a Vampire. Some reason, I doubt that happens a lot."

She laughed for a moment as well, then went back to walking. The silence allowed me to be alone with my own thoughts again.

Did I like this girl? There was no question there actually. Coarse I did. Who wouldn't like her with the whole soft interior hidden by a hard shell on the outside. The real question there was how did I like her? As in big brother, wanting to protect her from all the big bads out there, or as a high school boy who has discovered girls for the first time. Basically, Xander when I thought about who I had just described. God, I don't know. Knowing that involves thinkin', and I've never been much of a thinker. Go look at some of my poetry from when I was human why don't you if you don't believe me. I was a ruddy mess, and a horriable writer when I look back on it. I still don't know what effulgent means.

A slight stumble over a half buried toumbstone brought me back into the real world. Painfully, considering how I would up on my face. Claire laughed at me though, but more polite than I had to her when she had fallen on her butt back in my crypt a few days ago. I got up, ignoring the proffered hand. "Come on. Dawn's only a few minuites off, and I don't fancy turning into instant soup mix." I told her.

Claire nodded and took off running towards the crypt, easy to spot because it was so tall. I kept up with her, even though I had more speed avaiable. I didn't want to leave her alone again. Can you say, "softy"? Exactlly. That's how bad I was. Problem was, I didn't think it was going to get any better.

Sorry it's so short, but considering I'm home sick today, It's the best I could do on cold pills. This chapter basically summarized Spike's feelings for Claire, and really set the stage for the next few chapters.


	6. Patrolling

Enjoy

* * *

Stepping into Spike's, and mine now I guess, I set my bags down on the couch. Looking out of the single window in the place, I saw that the sun was just starting to rise. I had just stsyed up for a full and complete 24 hours. I was tired. I looked over at Spike, and saw the tiredness on his face too. He wanted to go sleep. If Vamps do that I mean. Can they?? Just one more thing I was gonna find out.

I went back over to the couch and replaced my bags on the floor. Then rolling into I grabbed the blanket from on top of the couch and pulled it over me. " 'night"I mumbled. Then, I was out for the rest of the day.

When I woke up, I didn't realize what had woke me up at first. Then I realized that the TV was quietly playing in the background. quietly, I got up and saw Spike in his recliner in front of it, holding a large glass of blood. Yup. Nothing out of the ordinary here. Quietly, I went up behind him to see what he was watching though. I'm pretty sure he heard me though, because right before I got there, he turned off the TV. "Didn't mean to wake you." he said softly.

"No. It's ok. I'm generally awake by now anyways." I replied.

"What?? At 11 o'clock at night?"

"What??" I exclaimed.

He nodded, smiling slightly. "Yeah. You've been out for the better part of 20 hours. Only time you even moved was when I put that blanket back on you around sunset. That was 3 hours ago."

"Wow. I've never slept like that before."

"Yeah, well keeping the hours of and undead will do that to ya." He paused a moment, looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You feel up to a patrol?"

"A what?" I said, confused.

"A patrol. You know, a roundabout in which we both get weapons and go look for big uglies to kill?"

"Oh! Umm.. I guess so."

Spike stood up and went over to the far wall. There, he pulled down two swords and tossed one to me from across the room. Can I just say, AHHH. Sword flying at me. What do I do? The only thing that comes to mind. I catch it, expertly,I might add.

I look at the sword in my hands in suprise, but Spike only smiles softly. Going over to the door, he opens it up and motions for me to go on out. " C'mon. Sooner we get this over with, the sooner I can get back to my show."

Corious now, I looked at him as I passed by him. "What show?"

"None of your concern." he replied simply, then closed the door behind him.

* * *


End file.
